


Burnt Leather

by the_genderman



Series: Various collected A/B/O fics, potentially all unrelated to each other [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, bucky is not in rut but he's cool with it anyway, but only steve, they're making this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: It takes some work to make an alpha-alpha pair work, but Steve and Bucky are more than willing to put in the effort. This is a brief PWP from that relationship.





	Burnt Leather

Bucky had always hated the smell of Steve’s rut. It was an ingrained thing, alphas weren’t supposed to like being around other alphas in rut. The scent evoked rivalry, competition. He had hated it when Steve had presented as alpha. Deep down inside, Bucky supposed he’d always known Steve would be an alpha; didn’t mean he had to like it, though. It meant there would always be the matter of designation hanging over them. Two alphas could be friends, but they could never be _lovers_ , never be _mates_. Everyone knew it would never work, they would always be too much, too aggressive, too much effort for not enough return. Leave that one alone, that’s a fool’s errand. 

And so it was. Steve presented, and Bucky pushed down his feelings, knowing they could never be reciprocated. Alphas didn’t take other alphas as mates.

\----------------

Seventy years later, alphas still didn’t take other alphas as mates. Very often. It was unusual, and people _talked_. But what did he care what society deemed acceptable? Society didn’t think _he_ was acceptable. If Steve would have him, they’d make it work. Two stubborn old alphas. Steve had always been a rulebreaker, and Bucky was willing to bend a few rules of his own if it got him Steve.

Bucky had always hated the smell of Steve’s rut. Burnt leather and something tart he couldn’t quite place, almost like sour apples. His nose wrinkled and his lips curled reflexively into a grimace as he entered their suite. It was that time again, the scent heavy in the air. His basic, primal instinct told him to go, leave the other alpha to his rut. He shut the door behind him, locked it, and headed quickly to his and Steve’s bedroom, fingers fumbling to shed his jeans and underwear as he went.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, body language taut, coiled like a spring, ready to explode. He had stripped down to nothing but a pair of sweatpants that did nothing to hide his partial erection. His skin had a fine sheen of sweat already, catching the light just right. Bucky’s breath caught as he stood in the doorway. The scent of burnt leather intensified.

Steve’s head jerked up, and a predatory grin spread over his face. He practically growled, the competing sensations of _this is another alpha_ and _this is my mate_. Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Steve was on his feet in a flash, crossing the room to slam Bucky back against the hallway wall, mouth covering his, kissing him hungrily, one hand on the back of Bucky’s neck holding them together, the other creeping up under his shirt to fondle his chest.

“You took your time,” Steve teased, voice low, as soon as they had separated enough to speak.

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky replied casually, “but I’m here now.”

“You are,” Steve replied. He grabbed the hem of Bucky’s shirt and yanked it over his head, mussing his hair. He threw the shirt aside and pulled Bucky into the bedroom, whirling him around and flinging him down onto the bed.

Bucky hit the mattress with a flump, bouncing a little, arms splaying out and up as he caught his breath. In an instant, Steve was on top of him, kneeling between his legs, twining their fingers together and holding Bucky’s hands above his head. He leaned in to suck kisses down Bucky’s throat, growling quietly as he went. Bucky squirmed as the sensations wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance. His alpha instinct, primitive and deep-seated, told him that an alpha did not submit to another like this. But this was _Steve_ , his _mate_. And he _liked_ this. (Aside from the _smell_.) He wrapped one leg around Steve’s thighs. Steve gave a happy growl, and moved back up to kiss his mouth again and again, deep tongue kisses, biting at his lip, claiming him.

Steve let Bucky ease his hips down, grinding his fleece-clothed cock against Bucky’s bare skin, feeling Bucky’s cock grow hard under him, feeling the cloth grow damp with his precome as he thrust his hips. Bucky wrestled one hand free, reaching between them to push Steve’s sweatpants down, releasing his cock. Steve moved his newly-freed hand to Bucky’s chest, pinching his nipple, twisting it, drawing a yelp and a moan and an arch of Bucky’s back.

“Mine,” Steve said, his voice low and dangerous. As quickly as he began, he released Bucky from his grip, pushing off and climbing back to his feet to finish shedding his sweatpants. And to look upon Bucky, splayed out on the bed before him, arms and legs spread, cock hard, hair wild, panting and ready. Open, but not submissive about it. “ _Mine_ ,” he said again, showing his teeth in an excited grin. 

“Same as always?” Bucky asked.

“Same as always,” Steve replied, tossing a bottle of lube to Bucky.

Bucky nodded and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the artificial slick into his hand. He hiked his knees up high, reaching down to smear the lube over his inner thighs, making them slippery and wet and inviting. Finishing up, he tossed the lube back to Steve and rolled over onto his elbows and knees. The mattress dipped, and then Steve was there, straddling Bucky’s legs. His hands held firm on Bucky’s hips, fingers digging in as he pushed his cock between his slicked-up thighs. 

Steve gave a needy, breathless groan as the heat and the squeeze of Bucky’s thighs enveloped him. He slid his hands up Bucky’s sides, draping himself over his back, covering him, wrapping his arms around him, holding tight. He pressed his face into the curve of Bucky’s neck, licking and nipping at his skin. Biting didn’t work the same way for two alphas, but that didn’t stop Steve from wanting to mark Bucky up. Bucky moaned and tipped his head forward as one of Steve’s hands found its way to his cock, tugging roughly at the shaft, stroking his thumb over the sensitive head. Steve lay heavy on his back, pressing down onto him, holding him tight, thrusting hard between his legs. With each thrust, the tension building, he felt his knot beginning to swell. He growled and bit down on Bucky’s shoulder, claiming his mate. He jerked faster, smearing precome down the shaft, drawing gasps and moans from Bucky, fondling the glans until Bucky cried out and came, spilling over Steve’s fingers, orgasm shuddering through him. 

Bucky panted, legs wobbling a little, but he kept them pressed together, feeling Steve’s hard cock and swollen knot between them. In rut, an alpha couldn’t reach orgasm without that pressure on their knot, usually achieved buried deep within an omega in heat, bodies perfectly matched in nature’s way. He couldn’t take Steve’s knot like that, not without work, training both his body and his instincts, but he could do this for him. He clenched his fists and focused on the feeling of Steve’s knot, thick and solid, filling the hollows of his thighs.

Steve’s hands slid up to Bucky’s chest, arms crossing in a possessive embrace. He was Bucky’s and Bucky was his. His mate, so beautiful under him, taking his knot so well. He panted as he thrust deep between Bucky’s thighs, so slick and so tight, moaning as the heat built in his groin, his balls drawn up tight, and—he practically howled as the orgasm washed over him, come spilling, mingling with the lube, dripping down between Bucky’s legs. And still Bucky kept his thighs pressed tightly together, muscles shivering with the effort, as Steve spent himself. He sighed and kissed Bucky gently on the back of the neck before reluctantly straightening up, lifting off of Bucky’s back. 

Steve’s fingers traced down Bucky’s chest, his ribs, over his sides, and again came to rest on his hips as his weight lifted. A quick pat on his left hip, a shift of the mattress indicating Steve had moved all the way off of him, and Bucky finally relaxed his legs. He sighed and half climbed, half slithered off the bed. He stood, wobbly, taking stock of the mess they’d made on the bedsheets, on his legs. Steve took the couple steps to stand next to him, placing his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky glanced down and smiled at Steve’s cock, glistening with lube, half soft, but knot still swollen. It wasn’t glamorous, but this was their post-coital afterglow. Who else got to _see_ their alpha’s cock immediately post-rut?

Steve leaned in and pulled Bucky close, kissing his cheek, nibbling lazily at his earlobe. Bucky sniffed and grimaced again.

“Ugh, I smell like your rut,” Bucky groused, pushing Steve off.

“You don’t want to cuddle?” Steve murmured, still a little handsy from his rut, a little blurry from his orgasm.

“Not until you start smelling like your usual self again,” Bucky replied, pausing as he headed towards the bathroom. “When that happens, I will gladly wear you like a damn blanket, but I’m sorry, you _stink_ when you’re in rut.”

Steve pulled an exaggerated frown but let Bucky go. He understood. 

Bucky shut the bathroom door behind himself, stepped into the shower, set the temperature, and turned the water on. He gave a happy sigh as he stepped under the showerhead, scrubbing the faint smell of burnt leather off of his skin. Bucky loved Steve, but he had always hated the smell of Steve’s rut.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about my a/b/o headcanon(s), just ask and I'll try to answer, since I know my 'verse may or may not be the usual variety.


End file.
